the pregame truth or dare!
by spartianfox
Summary: my favorite game charicters get a little surprize before another suprize!
1. Chapter 1

YOU CANT BEAT ME! IM ETERNAL!

The dark dragon roared as he was being engulfed in energy. Then dragon spirits flew all around him as he was defeated, and was sucked into a vortex of anguish. But it didn't stop there, the planet was still being destroyed.

Spyro: I don't understand! We beat him, but the planet is still falling apart!

Then looking sadly into cynders eyes, he realized what he had to do. Also realizing the task, cinder started to cry a little.

Cinder: No Spyro don't!

Spyro: im sorry cynder this is wat I have to do.

She closed her eyes tears running down her face.

Cynder: no you don't have to _do _anything! Lets just go!

Spyro: go _where?_ Every thing will be gone! I was meant to do this…

Cynder: then Im with you!

And just as the camera view slipped away and Spyro started to turn she grabbed Spyro and gave him the biggest GLOMP kiss in the history of… whoa… there still at it…….. Uh guys? The planet is… cynder gave him the hand and motioned the "just a sec finger"……… uh there still going……man Spyro is one lucky dragon…… ok guys seriously….. finally they stopped because of lack of oxygen and Spyro started a fury.

Cynder: I love you… (thinking: damn. he was a good kisser… and he was hot too…. And had a nice-) she was cut of by a rather large explosion. all went white for a few minutes and then cynder could see again. She was clenching her teeth together and she peeked out of one eye to see that Spyro was ok, and he was laying exhausted on the ground.

Cynder: oh Spyro! Your ok! But… where are we? He got up so weak that he could barely move.

Spyro: I don't know… heaven?

Cynder no… I doubt heaven would be a stage.

She was right it was a stage and-

Cynder wait where's that voice coming from?

Strange voice oh yes how rude! Let me intro duce myself! I am spartianfox!

A fox furry with dragon wings much like Spyros walked in wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt

Cynder: don't you mean spartianfox?

Spartianfox: NO… I spell it that way on purpose.

Any way this is my assistant: Cynderfox!

A smaller version of sf walked in the room only he didn't have a fox tail, it was cynders tail, he her wings as well

Cf: hello.

Cynder: NOW HES JUST PLAIGERISING!!! That's my stuff!

Sf: ok lets get our other contestestants!

Master chief and the arbiter and cortana are zapped on stage

MC: wat the? This isn't halo 4!

SF: ha! I lied! Sue me!

Ember sparx flame hunter and sgt bird are zapped on stage

Also zapped are fox mcloud and krystal dressed in a wedding dress and a tux.

Fox bug eyed: uuuuuuh we weren't doin nuthin1!!!one!!1

And falco peppy slyppy and Kat,

Also Mario luigi daisy peach and bowser and baby bowser king boo toad and yoshi,

Also zapped are Zelda link sprite link the annoying faerie and the evil lady,

Also Kirby deedeedee escargoon and those weird annoying kids,

And special guests from team fortress 2, the heavy the demoman the scout the solider the sniper the pyro the engineer and the spy!

WAIT… where's the spy? .

Every one starts to look around and then Spyro walks over to ember

Spyro: hey ember… will you marry me?

Embet YES!!! YES YES YESYESYEYSYEESYEYSYEYSYEYS!!!!!1!!!11!ONE!!1

Spyro: psyche!!!!!

Turns into spy

Spy: KNIFED!!!!!!

Ember: AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa…….

SF: YAAAAAAY blood!!!! Hahaha! Ok reviver bot!

(revives ember)

Spyro: so why are we all here?

SF: oh… you'll see… lets meet our judges!

Homer Simpson!

Homer: mmmmmmMmmmmm chocolate….

Kyle Stan Kenny and Cartman!!! From south park!

Cartman: AW DAMMIT!!!!!

The ever sexy Laura croft and catwoman!

And stith from titan A.E!

Stith: (pulls out 2 desert eagles) YAAAAY GUNS!!!11! BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!

Hits ember

Ember AAAAAAAAAaAaaagghhghhhh….

SF: YAAAY more blood! And I think I see some of her lunch on the wall too! LOLZER :3

Spyro:judges… uhoh! This is a truth or dare isn't it?

SF: yup! The pre-gameT.O.D actually.

Spyro: aaaw great! We are still recovering from dark Lucas… ok fine lets get it over with…

And then they went to they're rooms not realizing that I too have a camera room… and since BWAHAHAHAHAH is copyright Dlucas, I will laugh like this! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ok peeps! This is my first fic as well as my first TD so tell me wat u think and send some truths and dares my way! (and some other game characters!) spartian-out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or dare **

**Chappy 2**

**Spartianfox**

**Ok well we got one email! Lets read it shall we? And as a special guest he is in the audince! Stand up ****ArktonDartorix! **

**AD:crap…**

**:**** From: ArktonDartorix**

**Lmao... this should be good... anyway...**

1. HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE MEDIC! put him in now... XD

your awsome so you get ultament power for the rest of the chapter  
and longer if spartianfox is nice...

3. Spyro you must bring Malafor back to life and then kill him again with a  
toothpick

Cheif must take off his helmet for EVERYONE to see

5. Bring the sonic crew in

6. Arbiter must make out with cortana for at least 5 minutes... (and dont  
even try to go invisible and kill me... for then i shall be forced to use  
violence against you...)

7. Bring in every character imaginable so there will be mass chaos :)

8. Every girl character must "sleep" (you know what i mean...) with every guy  
character and vice versa

9. Um... cheese?

but yeah... REVIEW THE STORY PEOPLE! HE  
NEEDS YOU!  
-------------------

SF:Well ok, lets get going!

#! OH MAH GAWD!!!! I DID!!!1! (looks at team fortress guys) hey guyz!!! Where is medic???

Heavy: lets see… we went to the cigarette store… the sport store…

Hunting store… sandvich store… ooh man we left him at that tea store!

SF: ok. Zap him in!

ZZAP!

Medic:hhhhhm… earl grey or earl not so grey?… hey! This isint tea`s-r-us!!!!

SF: your in my show medic!!!!

Medic:oh ok… oh my god!!! Is that a dead dragon?

Points at ember

SF:oh… oh yeah we fogot to revive ember reviv-

Medic: I got it!!!! (heals ember

Ember; oh wow thank you mr, medic man!

Medic no problem sweetie!

Everyone: O_O……..

Ember: (gasp!) He called me sweetie!

SF:oooooook… #2:cynder, power up babe! (I power blast her with the any power ray and she grows back to adult size)

Big cynder: oooh yeah I back baby!!! ( shakes off sparkles and flexes hips and wings

Flame: (looks at Spyro) uuuuuuh Spyro… you got a little… ( points at Spyro)

Spyro: O-O?… (looks down) OH CRAP (covers up crotch) oh… heh heh sorry everyone its been awhile since my wife- I I mean…

Ember: wife!?!?!?!?!? YAAAAAAAAAAA (jumps at cynder)

FLAMED!!!! (Embers embers and ashes fall to the ground)

MEDIC!

(recovers…)

ok #3 Spyro heres your toothpick and heres malefore

MF 0-0 o shi-

Spyro yaaaaaaaa diediediediedie! You killed me and my wubby!

(After much blood)

Spyrro:wow I did that with a boner and still maimed him to death.

#4 Chief this oneas yours!

MC: uuuh ok… takes off helmet

SF:and under the helmet is…! Another helmet… how expected.

#5 I skipped five and went to six

#6 cortana! Human form for you! (gets a human body)

(ZAPPED into closet)

cortana: aaaah! Dammit!

#7 uuh I think this will work (ZAPPS 50 of every enimy from Mario and sonic

Mario: aw-a damiit! Now-a I hve-a to go-a kill-a alla those guys-a!

Stith and heavy: allow us, MINI GUN POWA!!!!!!

BBBBBBBBBTTHHHHHLAMLAMLAMLMALAMALMALAMLAMLALMAMLAMAMLAALMALLAMLAMLAMLAMAM

Sf HOLY SH-( hits the deck) every one!!! Get down!

(spartianfox and everyone else ducks to doge bullets)

. ----------------------------------------

SF:is it over?

Stith and heavy: sandvich break! Om nom nom! Om nom nom!…..

Wat?

(bunch of goombas dressed up like scouts

goombas: PONKPONKPONKPONKPONKPONKPONK!

Ok #8 im changing this one up a bit, the carichters only have to sleep with the people if they wanna! HA! Keep it a TINY bit more toned down people!. Anyway

Spyro:oh crap I need to stay away from- CYNDER!!!!

(grabs his tail)

spyro: noooooo! I don wanna die! Waaaaaaahaaahaaa…

spartian! Help me!

SF: ok ill send you a size mushroom in a half hour.

Spyro: I could be DEAD in an half hour!

SF:dude! You are being drug off by a suber sized slightly evil version of your hot girlfriend! Come _on!!!_

Spyro:oh… cool!!! Take meh babay!!!

Cynder:you got it shugah!

(holds up chains blindfolds and a whip)

spyro: (goes limp) ohohhhhh…..

fox and krystal: WOOHOO! (slams door)

flame and ember: YAAAAAAAAY (slams door)

(every one leaves exept scout )

scout: fine! I don't need any one of ya!…. BOINK!

(Zelda walks up)

Zelda: hey wanna go?

Scout: ya sweet!

(Zelda turns back into spy)

spy: psyche! (runs off)

scout:aaaaaw… scout sad.

(cortana throws the arbiter out of the closet)

cortana:AW THAT WAS AWFUL! God get out of here! What I would do for a real man… (looks at scout)

cortana: O_O…. aw what the heck get in here!

Scout:PONKPONKPONKITYPONK! WOOOHOOO!

(gets in closet)

**one hour later**

(everyone comes back)

fox: woohoo! I love this game!

SF:ha… you wont for long…

(spyro and cynder walk back in and spyro is super-sized)

spyro:oh…yeah that rocked!

#8yes… cheese… (cheese from fosters home for imaginary friends walks in)

cheese: I like chocolate milk!

SF lolz! Yes u do you cutie!

Ha yes…and now morgan freeman kills barny elmo and tinky winky!

(all of those guys line up)

morgan:say hallo to my little friend, a covanant carbine!

**BOWBOWOOBWBOWBBOWBOWBOBWOBOBWOBOW!**

Sf:YYYYYYAAAAAAAYY NOW TO FINISH! OOOOH COMPUTER!

Computer:


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! Only 2 more chappies before the BIG GAME!

We have quite a few requests! Lets begin!

Cheese: **CHOCOLATE MILK!!!**

SF: ok one more glass but I don't think 3,374,663,437

Glasses of chocolate milk is healthy…

Ok! Email **#1!**

**:** From Nintendofan333

Introduce Spyro and Cynder to their daughter from my T&D.  
D Lucas: Heh, heh, I like your style...you like blood too.

SF: yup blood is cool! Its so… red

Ok anyways cynder, spyro what kind of parents are you?

Sp/cyn: what?

SF:hello? Your daughter?

Sp/cyn: **DAUGHTER?!?**…

Spyro: oh…my…gawd. Cynder remember at the beginning of nintindofan333`s T,O,D? it got kinda drunk and…. Interesting, that night?

Cynder: woah… that was an egg then! I guess I was hoping that was a really hard crap…

**ZZZZAP!**

Cpynder: mommy? Daddy?

Cynder: o my gawd! Shes so cute! Shes even got her own jewelry like mine!

(sp/cyn run over and give hugs and kissies!)

heavy: AAAAAAH its too much! Too cute!

(gets gun) WRRRRRRRRRBLAAAAAAAAAAM!

Sp/cyn/cpyn: aaah! (all cringe together)

SF: daa daa daa daaaaaaa! Spartianfox Kevlar!!!

(takes 6,344 bullets to the chest )

SF: owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow….. _**OW!… **_heavy… come here for a minute…

Heavy: ya?…

SF: well you see buddy… we don't kill the popular characters without permission… so… yeah… its not gonna work out very- **PONK PONK PONK PONK!**

(hits him with bat)

ok, so #2

From: DoomWraith ()

Exactly what is this pregame for?  
Anydemonthingamabobber

Spyro I'm back prepare to die I scratched my armor so I need a new Dragon  
pelt don't run I just want to talk you

Ember you now are infected with the FLOOD virus M.C. is going to kill you to  
prevent spreading

Kirby beat the * out of those annoying kids and escargoon  
oh and here is a universal translater and ...CHALUPA

Cf take this Hellfire sword and attack Slippy

Wolf you are now on the show and I'm using the principle of nature that says  
when you put two opposite gendered animals in an enclosed place something is  
bound to happen thus(throws Wolf and Krystal in the closet) I'm curious to see  
what happens.

Fox undergo chinese waterboarding torture

Ok so first everyone stop asking this question!!!

As long as I keep getting t.o.d.s you will find out!

2nd spyro, go talk about the armour, and in the meantime, 3rd (gets syringe filled with stinky liquid)

oh ember!

Ember: yes?

SF: here is a sexy shot, its guaranteed to make you able to seduce any dragon!

Ember: _any_ dragon?

SF: yup!

(jabs in leg)

ember: ow… that kinda stings a litt- (collapses)

(master chief readys shottie)

doomwraith: hey chief! Psst! Over here! Shes got a sec don't worry.

(walks over and gets whispers in ear)

MC: k!

Floodember: rrrrrrraaaaaglllplagttppppthhhppbbtrrawr!

**BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!!!!**

MC: here you are doom! One pelt!

Spyro:and here you are chief one box full-o-gems

MC: ooooooooo pretty!

4th (Kirby gets evil smirk)

tiff: uuh… Kirby whats up budd?

WHAM WAM SLAM BASH SMAK PING PING BANG BANG BAM BAM WHAMMASLAM…

Escargoon: hey whats going on he-GRAB! SLAM SLAM BANG BLAM BLAMMO SMAK SMAK PING BASH SLAM BOIOIOING!

SF: yay!

5th (CF takes sword)

CF: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Slippy: uhoh! Anylizin sheil-aaaagh!

SLICE SLICE LICE SPLAGPTH! …gurgle…

YYYAAAAYYY

6th (SF clearly in a wolf mask)

SF:hi its my turn in the closet with krystal! So

Ya here we go!(grabs krystal)

Krystal:aah!

(door slam)

fox: hey what about me?

Spy: oh you get something special!

Fox : what?

(grins really big and then slams door)

fox muffled: hey… that's really annoying…

uuh…. Ooh..oh…AAAAAAAAAAAA!

spy: heh heh….

One hour later

(krystal and SF come out of closet)

krystal: wow! Ive never done it flying in mid air!

SF: yup having wings comes in handy!

Ok next we have one from:  
From: HellWraith ()

Hiya puny mortals

I am now using my godly powers to send in the cast of sonic the hedgehog

oh now Master Chief you are going to have this(shows a copy of my Black  
Lightning sword) shoved down your throat  
-------------------

SF: fine that's like the 4th time someone has wanted the cast of sonic so here

ZZZAP!

There happy?

And chief?

MC: huh

SWOOSH!

MC:AACCCPPPTH!!!

(collapses)  
SF: revive-o-bot!

(revives)

ok peeps! Keep sendin in those truth or dares! Just 2 more episodes till the games!

**And send more truths we haven't got any yet! AND IF YOU LIKE GAMING INCLUDING:**

**HALFLIFE**

**HALO 1,2,OR 3**

**COUNTERSTRIKE**

**UNREAL TOURNAMENT**

**TEAM FORTRESS2 **

**OR ANY OF THE GAMES MENTIONED IN THE STORY SEND ME A HOLLER AND I WILL INVITE YOU TO JOPLAN! ONE OF MOSSOURI`S BIGGEST LAN PARTYS!**

**AND YOU CAN MEETS ME, SPARTIANFOX AND GET A LIMETED SELF DRAWN HANDCRAFTED PIECE OF ART! SPARTIAN OUT! **


End file.
